supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Min
How Min joined the Tourney As a great evil walked the Earth, Min woke up from a good nap and decided to see what's going on. She looked out the window and saw Master Hand and Char Aznable. They were waiting for her at the Smash Bros. Tourney. Classic Mode Intro Movie Standard Baby Bop has her blankey covering her face, with Derek at the wheel saying "It's okay, Baby Bop. I got it!" Seconds later, Shawn arrives with a platform for Baby Bop to stand on. Baby Bop gets on the platform and comments that she can now see the ocean. BJ is heading back to the crow's nest to be the lookout. Tosha asks him what a lookout is. BJ replies, "Well, that's, uh... Someone who looks for an island and then yell 'Yesterday's test results!'" We now go to bird's eye view of the ship. BJ warns the others, "Yesterday's test results!" because Imagination Island was straight ahead. Everyone cheered. Barney says it won't be long, then Tosha says it's a relief. Barney tells her, "Don't look so confused." and Tosha says that they are getting to the island safe and sound, and asks Min if she remembers the book. Min replies that she now remembers that "Just as everyone's getting to the island, there was a really big..." and thunder crackles in the distance, with yet another bird's eye view of the ship during a storm. This must be the work of Char Aznable and his MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type! Shawn asks Barney and if they're in trouble, and Barney tells Shawn, "You know what I want. I won't last long." Baby Bop notices this and scurries back into the door she previously entered through, but she forgets her blankey, and she pulls it in saying "Blankey!" Shawn says that the rocking ship is like riding a rollercoaster, and Tosha comments that she isn't scared. Barney then says "Lured them right here!" and says that they're on a good, strong ship with nothing to worry about. BJ calls down for Barney, calling him a principal. Barney then asks what he wants and BJ warns him about a super giant wave right behind them. Barney now comments "Maybe there's just one thing to worry about BEFORE YOU DIE!" The wave crashes onto the ship, and carries everyone away to the Smash Bros. Tourney. Alternate Min is taking a nap at Hannah Morgan's house. Hannah is also resting up. Both young girls are snoring. Min suddenly wakes up to hear an announcement of the Smash Bros. Tourney at Nintendo Land. Hannah continues to sleep. Min walks out of Hannah's house, then ends up at Nintendo Land. The manager asks if Min wants to participate, and Min told him to sign her up. The manager told Min that, at the end of the Tourney, she had to face off with Char Aznable and his MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type. Classic Mode Ending Movie Standard With a bird's eye view of the ship that sailed to Imagination Island, which is now being carried by balloons, an explosion can be heard, indicating that Min's mission is complete. Back at Tosha's house, the stairs that took the girls to this previously-used ship transforms into a normal closet. Tosha's mother comes in and tells her that her five minutes have run out. Tosha puts her newly received necklace back into its case, then she puts the Barney doll onto the side of the window. Tosha says, "Goodnight" and so does Min. They both go to bed. Soon afterwards, the Barney doll is seen sitting next to the curtain, which magically opens seconds later. The Barney doll then laughs maniacally, in the same manner as Kazuya Mishima, and winks at the camera. The music that plays in this ending is taken from the ending cue from the end the Star Trek episode called The Enemy Within. Alternate The explosion from Char Aznable's MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type blew Min to a tropical forest. Hannah finally caught up with Min. Min wanted to show Hannah a cool thing she wanted to try in the mud in front of her. She jumps in and gets pulled to her waist. Hannah says "Are you sure this is what you were going to show me?" and Min replies, "It was. Now, I must try my escape maneuvers..." She pushes as hard as possible on the deadly mud and Hannah says "You're making me nervous, Min." and Min tells her, "Just a second, I'm almost there." Hannah says "Come on, Min!" but the mud pulls Min deeper. Min says "Hold on..." Hannah says "You've proven you're stronger than your rival, now let's go!" Min says "I'm trying!" The mud takes Min's arms under it as she says "Something strange happened. There is DEFINITELY something wrong here!" Hannah goes into the mud to rescue Min as the former says "I'm gonna get you out, don't worry." but Min tells her, "I'm really stuck! HELP ME!" Hannah says "I'm trying! But I'm stuck too!" Hannah was to her shoulders, and Min was to her neck. Min told Hannah "Help me! I'm gonna die! I'm too young to die!" Hannah tells her, "I'm trying!" but the mud slowly sucks Min under it and bubbles come out from where Min submerged. Hannah then screams, "NOOOOOO! MIN!" and tries to get herself out by endlessly struggling. She tells herself, "Stay calm. Don't panic." but the mud sucks Hannah to her neck and she screams, "Someone! HELP ME!" There was no answer. Hannah struggles even faster saying "Oh my god! It's sucking me under! Hel..." Hannah gets pulled under the mud before her speech is finished and bubbles come out from where Hannah submerged. Char Aznable then tells the players offscreen, "My work is never done! Ha ha ha! Farewell, Min! See you in hell!" and the screen fades to black. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands like she's doing kung-fu. After the announcer calls her name Min does Raphael's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "We could paste some leaves from the tree into our memory book.". Special Attacks Dynamic Entry (Neutral) Min dashes briefly and does a hard shoulder attack. If B Down is pressed, she will follow with the Mjolnir slamming his fist into the ground, tripping up enemies. If B is pressed after Dynamic Entry, Min will follow with the Lock and Load where she does an uppercut. If B is pressed after Lock and Load, Min will do a hard left palm push called the Double Barrel, sending opponents flying. Striker (Side) Min first gives a swing punch that leaves the opponent in a "gut-shot stun" state, then raises herself before slamming her right hand down, sending the opponent flying. Shredder (Up) Min kicks into the air to go higher, also bringing his opponent sky high if near him/her. Childish Combination (Down) Min first does a knee kick, then a fierce extension of the leg, then a sweep kick across the face, kicking the prey away. Mega Kick (Hyper Smash) Min does a kung fu pose then flies at the opponent. If she connects, she rapidly kicks at the opponent's face. After 20 hits, the opponent is sent flying. Childhood Warlords (Final Smash) Min whisltes then a young female warlord appears. If she hits the opponents, several young female warlords beat on the helpless opponent. After 25 hits, the opponent is knocked away. Victory Poses Regular Victory Poses #Min tilts her head with her palm to the side while saying "The leaves will remind 'em of how nice the playground is, when the leaves fall, in autumn!". #*Min tilts her head with her palm to the side while saying "Go back to where you came from, there's no ransom notes around here!". (Xiaoyu victories only) #Min does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Maybe we could do something special for them when they come to visit...". #Min crosses her arms saying "Have you seen Tosha and Kathy?". #*Min crosses her arms saying "Leave my friends alone, giant robot!". (Gelgoog Commader Type victories only) Hidden Victory Pose Min drops to her bottom then slumps over saying "I'm getting... a little... sleepy..." and begins snoring. On-Screen Appearance Min runs to her start point then crashes into a wooden training dummy, breaking it as she says "Well, we're going to have some visitors, Derek and Tina, here, TODAY!". Special Quotes *But we wanted to give you something to help you remember some of the special times you had at this school. (When fighting Xiaoyu or Gelgoog Commander Type) *Just as everyone was getting to the island, there was a really big... (When fighting Lu Bu, White Queen, Onslaught, Yoshimoto, any Sailor Scout, Mr. Waternoose, or Lars) *The sky turned dark and spooky... Oh, no! Said the children! It's a storm! (When fighting Mystique, Nightcrawler, Storm, Emperor Palpatine, Nobunaga, Reshiram, Zekrom, Taskmaster, or any member of the 54th Massachusetts) *We were reading a book about Imagination Island, but we only heard the part that happened on the ship! (When fighting Ares) *Singing about all that food has made me hungry! (When fighting Lex Luthor) *BUT THIS BED ISN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR THE FOUR OF US!!! (When fighting Giratina, Doctor Doom, or Astaroth) *Very good, class! Families DO come in all shapes and sizes! (When fighting Berserker) *The gate's supposed to open at 3:00. (When fighting Hancock, Keiser, MOSPEADA, The O, Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Beta Suiter, Gentleman Ghost, or Meta Knight) *We just love you're castle, king. (When fighting King Dedede) *Is it okay if we couldn't fit 200,000,000 candles on you're cake? (When fighting Shy Guy) *Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm glad it's you're birthday because I love you! (When fighting Buzz) *NOW WHERE WOULD YOU LOOK FOR A CAKE?! (When fighting Hades) *See, my family came from a country called the Philippines. That's a LONG LONG way from here... (When fighting Rex) *Here's everything we need... (When fighting Algol) *Certainly! We have balloons and fruit juice! (When fighting Waluigi) *Blueberry muffins, fruit, and juice to drink. We also need decorations, so I drew a picture of a balloon. (When fighting DoorMouse) *WE'RE GONNA GET ALL WET!!!! (When fighting Hopper) *By adding more colors. (When fighting Zurg) *AND the green grass grows all around! (When fighting King K. Rool) *That's right! We have sunshine. (When fighting Donkey Kong) *I like to paint pictures. (When fighting Killer Moth) *Tosha has a surprise. Tell a friend! (When fighting Doctor Strange) *Did you get a new toy? (When fighting Voldo) *Lovely rainbow! (When fighting Maggie) Trivia *Min's default outfit for Super Smash Bros. Tourney originated from Kids for Character, but her quotes are a mix of those from various Barney & Friends episodes and videos, as well as some original quotes. *Unlike the majority of the kids from the Barney & Friends First Generation, Min's On-Screen Appearance SFX was previously used in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when a wooden wall broke open and Kazuya appeared afterwards. *Min shares her Japanese voice actress with Harley Quinn, Emma Wiggle, X-23, Pippi, and Shareena. *Min shares her French voice actress with Dawn and Roma. *Min is the only character in all of Super Smash Bros. Tourney to have two different endings and openings. The second cutscenes can be viewed by unlocking every character from the Barney & Friends universe and complete Classic Mode with Min at least once, then the player will notice an exclamation point next to Min's portrait on the character select screen. Players must then play Classic Mode with Min, and the second cutscenes will be available. *It is revealed in the alternative cutscenes of Classic Mode that Hannah Morgan is one of Min's friends. *The default rival of Min in both games is the Gelgoog Commander Type. The second rival of Min in the second game is the Gentleman Ghost. Category:Barney & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose